Middleverse
Premise One day, Kurt's childish behavior clashes with Scott's dead seriousness once too often. Later, Kurt (in his true form) accidentally activates a device which transfers him to a parallel dimension. There, he meets Forge, who had been trapped there since the late seventies, and together, they devise a plan to break out and return to their normal dimension. Things get complicated when the other X-Men discover the device and the Brotherhood tries to steal it from them Summary At lunch in the schoolyard, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan and Kitty talk about going to Duncan Matthew's party. Everyone but Scott really wants to go and while they try to talk him into it Evan steals and drinks everyone's milk. Scott says that it's just too dangerous for them to chance it, someone could get too close to Kurt and feel his fur. Kurt makes a remark about "chicks digging the fuzzy dude" and makes eyes at Kitty, Kitty takes off. They continue to argue over the party and Kurt jumps onto the table and says it's time to "party, party, party". His tail pops out while he's dancing and Scott grabs it and yanks him off of the table, saying that it's exactly the sort of thing he's worried about. Kurt and Scott really get mad at each other. Kurt says Scott needs to loosen up, Scott says Kurt needs to quit goofin'. Kurt ports away and lands on a pile of boxes in the basement in the process smashing his Image Inducer. Rogue hears (and smells) Kurt port in, and goes down to find out what she heard. Kurt runs into a back room to hide and finds a lab. He trips an alarm and the lab self-destructs. Rogue runs in to find out if he's okay, and when she's looking around she finds a gizmo that wasn't destroyed in the blast. Kurt tries to take it from her, and during the struggle she accidentally zaps him with it and he disappears. Kurt ends up trapped in "Middleverse" where he can sometimes see ghost-like images of other students. In the school parking lot, Toad is chasing a bug. Mystique pulls in and runs over the bug, Toad says "ah man, my lunch". Raven tells him if she finds one spot of slime on her new car that he'll be in permanent detention. He wanders away to find Rogue dumping the gizmo in a dumpster. He asks why she's so jumpy and she says there's one less X-Men to push them around. She tells him to leave the gizmo alone and walks off. He pulls it out and zaps the dumpster. Jean and Scott are talking about how he handled the situation with Kurt. Two kids run out of the boys bathroom screaming about seeing a blue demon ghost. Scott tells Jean to contact Kurt and tell him to knock it off, but she can't find any trace of Kurt anywhere. They run into the Blob and Avalanche. Scott asks what they've done to Kurt and when they don't tell him he jerks up Avalanche and slams him into the lockers. Blob pulls Scott off Lance and Jean and Lance face off. Mystique shows up to break them up and takes Jean and Scott to her office. Kurt is freaking out in Middleverse trying to get free. Meanwhile Toad is already in her office, zapping every bit of furniture into Middleverse. He jumps out of the window when he hears Mystique, Jean and Scott coming. She opens the door and runs back out again, screaming about her furniture. Jean and Scott wander to the window in time to see Toad zap Raven's car. When Kurt ports out of the way of the falling car in Middleverse, Jean and Scott see him for a split second in the office. They put two and two together and the X-Men go after Toad. Kurt runs into Forge in middleverse. Forge explains about how he created this "pocket dimension" which he's named middleverse and how he was trapped there back in the 70's. He creates another gadget that will allow Kurt to port back for a couple seconds to tell the others how to save them. The X-Men catch Toad and ask about Kurt. Rogue shows up to tell them that she did something to Kurt. She takes them to the lab. Kitty and Evan study the gizmo and figure out that Kurt is trapped in a pocket dimension. Scott wants to destroy it, but Forge tells Kurt if they do then the two of them will be trapped forever. Cyclops gets ready to blast the gizmo to nothing and Kit asks why she can't just phase through it and quietly short it out. Spyke and Cyclops look at her like she has two heads and she says forget I said anything. Kurt uses the gadget that Forge made for him and ports in to say "Reset. Don't..." before he disappears again. X-Men argue over what he meant. Spyke still wants to destroy it, but Scott says he meant for them to reset it. Scott resets it, but Forge and Kurt need more power to be able to port back through the portal to get home. Kurt ports them to Raven's car. Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says it's not my fight and leaves. The rest fight over the gizmo. Jean and Scott put the Blob down. Avalanche knocks Kitty through a wall, but she phases back through and calls him a loser. Toad tries to get past Spyke and reach the gizmo, but Spyke puts up a wall of spikes and knocks him down. Kurt and Forge use the battery from Raven's car and drive it right through the portal. They run over the gizmo smashing it and then straight into the Blob. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed. Rogue watches the X-Men and Forge leave the lab. Scott offers Forge a place at Xaviers but he just wants to go home. The X-Men load up into Scott's Convertible and Kurt and Scott apologize to each other. Scott says he was wrong and they all decide to go to the party after all. Quotes Kurt: Hey! Chicks dig the fuzzy dude. (to Kitty) Right?? Kitty Pryde: I'm, like, soo out of here. Later. (after Kitty leaves) Kurt: Ohh yeah. She can't resist. Kurt: What are you doing here? Rogue: Hey, look who's talkin'! At least I didn't blow the place up. Todd: What is this, abuse the Toad day? Nightcrawler: Don't let my looks frighten you, I'm a harmless blue fuzz ball. Toad: See the desk, don't see the desk. See the chair, don't see the chair. So Miss Big Shot, let's see how you like my new 'clean office policy'? Nightcrawler: So, how far does this middleverse extend? Forge: Stops just short of the girls locker room, isn't that a burn? (After Cyclops, Spyke, Jean and Shadowcat recover Forge's projector) Cyclops: '''Step back. This is going to be messy. '''Shadowcat: You know, I could just, like, phase through the gizmo and quietly short it out? (Cyclops and Spyke look at her blankly) Oh, right. Forget I mentioned it. (to Jean) Like, what is it with guys and explosions anyway? Avalanche: Rogue, Mystique sent us to find you. So are you with us? Or them? Cyclops: Mystique? You're workin' for her? Rogue: Hey, Summers, you got your friends, I got mine. But this ain't my fight, I'm outta here. Avalanche: You and me got a date, Pretty Kitty. How about a ride on a concrete coaster? (the ground rolled throwing Shadowcat backward heading straight for a wall. Shadowcat phased through it and jumped back out, landing on her feet) Shadowcat: Lousy ride, loser! Forge: Far out, man! Nightcrawler: Ugh. I swear. That homie's lingo is whack! Nightcrawler: Are you sure this will work? Forge: '''No. '''Nightcrawler: Wunderbar. Let's hit it! Scott Summers: Go to Duncan Matthews' party? Nah, I don't think so. Jean Grey: ''' Come on, it might be fun. '''Scott: Matthews is a jerk. Kitty Pryde: No he's not. I'd go. Scott Summers: No freshmen allowed. Kitty Pryde: Ohh, Matthews is a jerk. Scott Summers: Ahhh, you might have to duck until we can get you a new holowatch. Kurt: So it's true? You really are ashamed of me. Notes * Introduction of Forge. * First appearance of Blob and Avalanche's battle uniforms. * Rogue is still showing signs of changing sides, first from her willingness to help the X-Men and her concern after believing that she had killed Nightcrawler. * This episode marks the first X-Men/Brotherhood showdown. * This is the first episode that Charles Xavier does not appear, as well as Wolverine. * This is the first episode to feature The Brotherhood as a collective group fighting against the X-Men. * This is the first time Scott's more straight-laced side comes out during his argument with Kurt. * Evan is always drinking milk, trying to get calcium for his rapid mutation bone growth. Middleverse. Grim Reminder. African Storm. X-Treme Measures. Trivia *''' In the first scene, Evan asks for Scott's "Moo juice" (i.e. milk), and Jean gives him hers. Then he steals Kitty's and Kurt's. The creators have said they wanted to show Spyke drinking a lot of milk because of his power, which is growing bony projections from his body. '''* Forge is a Native American character from the comics who is known for his mutant ability to create devices. In the comics, he had replaced a missing leg and hand with bionic devices, while in Evolution, he can change his arm to a machine and back. *''' Blob calls Scott 'Slim' - Scott's nickname in the early X-Men comics. Avalanche called Jean "Red" her nickname in the early comics. This names were also the names of Nathan Summers adopted parents in the future. '''Goofs *''' When Rouge picks up Forge's device and Kurt walks in, the stand where the device was on is gone. But when Rogue and Kurt are fighting over it, the stand appears. '''* During the close-up of the batteries on Forge's gadget right after the portal opens, the second of the two batteries is marked with a "-" sign but it should be a "+" sign. *''' When Rogue watches the X-Men leave Forge's old lab, everyone is wearing their X-Men uniforms. However, by the time they reach the car, all are dressed in their normal clothes. Forge was zapped into Middleverse in 1978, but when Scott asks him to go to the Xavier Institute, he states that he's 20 years late for curfew. This would mean that the show would take place in 1998, which (of course) is not the case. When Forge and Kurt exit the portal and the airbags inflate, he asks what they were. However, Ford first built expiremental cars with airbags in 1971, and they were released to the general public in the mid-70s. Forge should know what they are because he entered the Middleverse in '78 and seems old enough to drive. Cast '''Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Meghan Black as Rogue * Neil Denis as Evan Daniels Recurring Cast * Lance Alvers * Pietro Maximoff * Todd Tolansky * Fred Dukes Guest Cast * Raven Darkhölme * Forge Category:Season One Category:Episode